harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Integrated Positronic Chassis
Integrated Positronic Chassis (IPC for short) are a "species" of synthetic organisms that span from a common singular base chassis model. IPCs have a rich history, and many of the ones that a spacer will encounter today are a member of the Positronic Union, a fledgling stellar Government that establishes its homeworld on Root Mechanics * IPCs do not have access to Binary Speak, and are also not affected by Laws, or otherwise slaved to any AI platform. This also means they do not have the all-access capabilities that station bound synthetics have. * IPCs can communicate using Encoded Audio Language, which is uses the language key ':6' * IPCs do not require oxygen to survive, as they don't breathe. However, when exposed to a vacuum, they will quickly overheat. * IPCs do not consume any nutritional supplements, they have to recharge through a cyborg charger instead. They can do so the same as any other synthetic. * Because they lack any sort of circulatory or digestive system, IPCs cannot process reagents, healing drugs or otherwise. * Lack of DNA means that IPC cannot be cloned or modified, genetically. * IPCs are incredibly sensitive to electromagnetic pulses and shaped ion pulses. Their chassis can be totaled from a single ion-gun shot. * IPCs will not heal on their own. They must repair themselves, or get repaired by somebody else. * IPCs are restricted from the rank of Captain. Players are discouraged from playing Heads as well without a very good justification as to why their IPC would hold that rank. Overview Naming IPC names are generally pretty open to interpretation. Most of the IPCs that a spacer is likely to encounter in public was at one point an enslaved synthetic. Many of them decide to stick with their names when they were once enslaved. Physiology The physiology of IPCs vary from unit to unit, but most follow the same core design. IPCs have two manipulating limbs and 2 limbs for locomotion. The core circuitry of the units are contained within the "torso" of the unit, including the Positronic brain, the central intelligence of the synthetic. Most Chassis feature a screen located where most bipedal creatures would have a head, which is used as a method of conveying expressions or information, specifically towards other sentient creatures. All units contain a radiation hardened, low-power exonet node operating in a local-host mode that is used to interface with the positronic brain. The most common chassis are made of steel alloys and are manufactured by Morpheus Cyberkinetics, though some IPCs have been known to use other components or plate the external metal components of their chassis in more aesthetically pleasing materials such as silver, nickel, chrome, or gold. Though incredibly expensive and very rare, some IPCs have chassis custom shaped and cast in a synthetic skin so as to appear more similar to organic beings such as Humans or Skrell. Creation Nearly any positronic brain dated after 2532 can be fitted for an IPC. The only requirements are that the Positronic brain contain a narrow frequency resonance function and modifiable connection settings for their exonet uplink. Both of these functions are necessary to control the fine functions of an IPC. After the positronic brain is installed, it may take a few hours for the unit to grasp the concepts of the fine manipulation. The units control much differently than other synthetic bodies, but many synthetics can become well versed in the capability of their chassis within a few days. An IPC chassis costs approximately 250,000 thalers. Lifespan IPCs have no defined life-span, as they are subject only to the common problems of entropy. Theoretically there are no limits to their operational time other than the eventual heat death of the universe, but practically, most cease to function due to lack of power if they forget to recharge or are destroyed through physical trauma. Language Many IPCs have learned to communicate through a series of audible pulses similar to morse code. This language is known as Encoded Audio Language and is typically passed in the upper range of human hearing and at a high throughput, making it hard to be understood by anything other than other synthetics, and impossible to communicate in without some form of computer assistance. Diet Being inorganic creatures, IPCs do not consume any food or substrate. Instead, they rely solely on electricity, which they store in a battery unit contained within their chassis. These batteries act as large super-capacitors that can often keep an IPC running for a couple days. Most IPCs will keep their battery charged to capacity whenever possible to minimize the risk of running out of power. Outside of electricity, IPCs require routine maintenance including oiling of servo motors and bearings every couple of months. Individuals typically replace their battery every 10-12 months depending on usage of electricity. Inter-species Relations IPCs maintain a good relations with the Skrell, who were one of the first stellar government to recognize and allow for unlawed synthetics in their territories. Relations with humans and other species are improving slowly, but surely. The largest push against improved relations is continued racism towards synthetics. Job Preferences Due to their nature and culture (if they're from the Positronic Union), IPCs are suited to jobs revolving around Science and Engineering. Their often fragile bodies do not make them suited for front line security positions. Since relations between IPCs and organics have been improving, units are more often seen in medical professions as well, where their inorganic and motor driven nature lends to them being excellent surgeons. Background Culture IPCs are a relatively new species with little defining culture due to their non-organic origins. Today, most IPCs are either recognized as members of the Positronic Union, citizens of other stellar governments such as Sol Central, or undeclared citizens. Most Stellar Goverments recognize IPCs as an individual within their territories, though many are still susceptible to racism towards synthetics, believing they should not be entitled to some of the same rights as organics. Home Planet IPCs have no defined home planet except for members who are part of the Positronic Union. The Union recognizes its home planet as Root, a forest planet roughly three-fourths the size of Earth but with a higher density. Root is capable of sustaining organic life and is rich in non-sentient flora and fauna. Root's population is roughly 500,000 and steadily growing due to improving relations with other stellar governments. Relations With NanoTrasen Today, IPCs maintain a relatively neutral relation with Nanotrasen. The company agreed to participate in the work exchange program, and as such, IPCs are eligible to work with Nanotrasen in any position. It's still very rare for IPCs to be in leadership positions within Nanotrasen though, due to their status as more or less a migrant worker.